Coin Making Trick
Making coins in Eco Farm is difficult. This guide will help! As always, you don't have to follow it exactly but hopefully there is enough information here to help you come up with a Get Rich plan that works for you! Advanced Preparation! #Upgrade your Warehouse as much as possible. The 24 limit is a goal you should achieve as soon as possible but at lower levels just get it as big as you can. #Gather Accelerators (See "Must Haves" below) #Gather as much Gas as you can - you will be using the "Speed up" trick a LOT so you're going to need a lot of Gas!! #Cameras for TV Van (See: Archaeological Dig Site) #Fill up your Warehouse, max out on all the things you know will be good coins + low gas to speed up such as: *'Little Truck:' Dresses, T-Shirts *'Medium Truck:' Cherry Cake, Cake, Bread, maybe a few Sweaters *'Truck:' Wool, Beer, Burgers, (maybe a few Macarons, as they take a long time to transport) *'Milk Truck:' Sour Cream & Yogurt (Can also get these from Collection completions also!) *'Tractor Trailer (Yellow):' Cream Tarts are best, Canned Corn or Compote (if you run out of Cream Tarts) *'Yellow Wagon': Wooden Box, Canned Olives (If you can not make the wooden boxes the olives are not a great return, but it gives something for this truck to do) *'Refrigerator:' Stew (don't bother speeding up) *'Dump Truck:' Purified Sand is best (the one that gives coins) *'Tractor Trailer (Red):' Canned Fish (Make LOTS!) Yes it costs 300c for each Fish but you get 800 back - that's 500c profit + it's fast and low fuel cost, so make lots of FISH!) *'Police Cars:' Cheap to speed up, if you have extra batons send these out, you will likely get extra cameras for your TV Van from these too *'Ambulance:' Only if you have extra Medkits *'Pleasure Boat:' Tickets (Not a big return, but if you have the tickets and the gas) *'Transport Ship:' Cupboard, Table and Chair (These have a very good return with the double profit, but do take time and gas. Will need to be sped up so I would not go overboard and make lots) If you can't make the wood products the Lavender Essential Oil has a fair return, but only with the double profit. And you will need to speed up) *'Freighter:' If you have Olive Oil that you want to unload go for it, but not really worth the effort even with the double profit. I send maybe two out just because I will be clicking on the port for the other two ships. Must Haves: *Warehouse Expansion (24h) - Double your Warehouse Space *Quick Production (2h) - Production timers decreased by 50% *Rapid Transit (2h) - All route timers decreased by 50% *Double Profit - (2h) - Double profits from all Commercial Buildings and Vehicles Nice to have so you can focus on Vehicles: *Auto-Collect Bonuses (15m) - Automatically collects your Residential & Commercial buildings *Quick Collect (2h) - Quickly collects bonuses from all your buildings *Paid Parking (2h) - Tourist Cars are auto-collected *Tourist Surge (1h) - Guest Vehicles increased Now that you know which Products & Boosts are good to stock up on: *Plan to have 2 hours of uninterrupted game-play. *Start your boosts and get your trucks rolling out. *Restart production on items you might run out of and on the Windmill (Tickets) & Service Station (coin items) *You are going to be very busy sending out trucks, speeding them up and sending them out again, so ignore completed collections and things that are not essential. *Keep an eye on your Boost timers. You can hover over the boosts on the Store > Accelerator tab to see active timers. *Restart any boosts less than 2h duration that are about to run out (Tourist Surge / Auto Collect) *Maximize your time, if you feel rather frenzied then you're doing it right! You should stay constantly busy sending out vehicles and speeding them up. *How to "Speed Up" Vehicles using Gas: SpeedUpV1.JPG|Click the Gas Icon! And just in case you are wondering if it's worth all the hassle, the last time I did this trick I made 160,575 coins!! Well worth the 2 hours of frenzied clicking! :D MaxProfits1.jpg If you try this trick, post how much you made in the comments below! You can see the profit by checking your City Hall balance the day after doing this trick :) Last, but not least, I'd like to give a HUGE THANK YOU!! to our elite Eco Farm Community member - DeAnna Ortiz - She has provided this info long before I came along and posted it on Eco Farm Wiki here. Her insight and willingness to share knowledge of the game have helped me gain a much better understanding of Eco Farm! Thank you DeAnna!! Category:Helpful Info